1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in metal polishers of the type used to polish a surface of an object to be polished. More particularly, the invention relates to a semi-cylindrical metal polisher suitable for polishing a concave face of an object to be polished (hereinafter referred to as a workpiece).
2. Background of the Invention
Metal polishers are known in the art and are disclosed in Japanese patent publication No. 1980-31206, Japanese applications laid open No. 1982-149128 and 1982-151477, and Japanese utility model applications laid open No. 1982-132656, 1983-69855, and 1983-69856. The metal polishers described in these documents are manufactured by applying photo etching and all are virtually flat in shape.
Conventionally, a flat metal polisher comprises a flat matrix and a plurality of very narrow polishing teeth integrally formed on the matrix. It has advantages in that it is more durable and polishes finer than sandpaper or a file and chips resulting from a polisher cause less clogging in the element than in sandpaper or a file.
Flat polishers may be satisfactorily employed to polish flat surfaces of a workpiece. However, when the surface of a workpiece is of a concave shape, it cannot be polished uniformly with a flat polisher.